My Life Is Really Hard
by sweetasugar
Summary: Jess Is 18. She lives In london with Her two room mates.Want to find out more then read the story.
1. The reason

**Main things:**Jess an Rob have broken up its been almost 2 years.Jess is going to University called Royal Holloway, University of London.She has moved to london to get away from everyone an all those missing kids an people calling her lightening girl.She lives wid her 2 room mates.

**Chapter 1**

Ohh why is life soo hard cant everything just go the way you want it to.Well i think we all know the answer to that its a big fat NO.

"Hey Jess wait up,why are you in a hurry?"asked my room mate Amy

Oh i forgot to tell you.Well Im Jess yeah i think you all know that well as u may also know that i have a power that no one else has(well i think no one else has)its not a great power its just i can find lost kids yeah.I Jess (Lightening girl,god i hate that name)can find missing people.Well i just couldn'take it anymore,soo i decided that ill go to a university thats away from Indiana.God it wasn't an easy choice a)I couldn't leave Rob the hottest guy i ever met my boyfriend b)an well my family.I just didn't have a choice all these crazy people criminals wanted me dead or they needed me to find some 1 for them.

An well one day i was going to robs when i found this letter

Lightening Girl

So how are? Well im just writing this to tell you that if u dont stop finding these kids an criminals then i think i have to kill you.Aww dont get upset im saying this for your own good.You know Douglas your dear brother the one who hears voices well you dont want him to have one of his episodes an kill him self.Well lets make a deal You go somewhere else an stop finding people an ill just leave you alone.An don't be dumb an go show it to your boyfriend cause well then ill have to kill him as well an im sure you wouldn't want that.

p.s if you don't leave from here then you should say bye bye to ur love ones cause ill kill you an maybe your family as well You have 24 hours

tick tock tick tock

Oh My God who is this person? how does he know me?.I couldn't breathe an i was shaking sweating .Will he really kill me?An how does he know about Doug's episodes.An just then it started to rain(why didn't i ask ruth to give me a ride or i could have called Rob)thank god i had my coat.I started to run to back to my house, i was crying you couldn't see as it was raining.Opened the door ran to my bed room an fell on my bed crying.Why does this have to happen to me? "Ring Ring" Just when i thought everything was going to workout."Ring Ring" God will some one pick the telephone up?

"Jess,Jess its Rob!"shouted Mike

What he doing at home i thought he was out with Claire.What Robs on the phone i ran down stairs grabbed the phone from Mikes hand

"HEY!" said Mike. Oh shut up

"Hi Rob"i said did u phone me to say those 3 words

"Yh hi Mas.where are you,you said your he here in 30 mins ,its been an hour"said Rob with his luvly voice

"Oh umm you umm" that's when i remembered the letter an i was crying again .god what's wrong with me i never used to cry

"Mas.Are you ok..Jess what happened?" asked Rob.i couldn't tell him it said if i tell mi boyfriend(Rob)he will kill him,

"oh nothing"i lied "im just tired.look sorry i could't come today maybe some other time ok" oh god how could i say that to him god if i ever find this person who wants to kill be ill kill him an suck his blood.ewww i don't think ill suck his blood.

"oh.ok then cya" ohh he sound upset..oh im sorry rob

"yh cya" an that was the last time i spoke to him.Just after i finished on the phone i ran back upstairs an packed all my clothes an everything i need an i decided to run away.

"Earth to Jess" said Amy she's my room mate she's really nice an really good at giving advice not that i need any.

"Oh.hey" i said god im really tired studying is very tiring

"God what's wrong ,i've been calling you for the past 5 mins an you wouldn't answer"

"ohh,sorry just day dreaming" yh right more like remembering my past its been almost 2 years that im here.


	2. My life

Chapter 2

"Jess theres a party today at night you have to come" said Lea my other room mate.ohh god another party im not going.

"Naa, i dont feel like it,you an amy go an ill stay..."before i could finish lea started saying "oh no Jess come on you said that last time, but this time your so coming.So hurry up an get dressed we are going shopping ,an ill call amy to meet use at the shops ok" God now i have to go to the party(which will be boring im sure,all the parties are).Well im happy that we are going shopping i need some new clothes anyway.

Just came back from the shops, we buyed loads of clothes.I now you might be thinking where did she get the money from well i do have a job,i work at the cafe,an well let me tell you one thing you get payed realy good.I got my self this realy nice red tube top an some tight jeans.Amy an Lea buyed some make up an clothes.What time did Lea say the party will be?

"hey lea,whens the party?"

"It at 9," at 9 soo ive got 3 hours to study an study ive got a exam coming up soon dont want to get a C .

"Jess im going to order pizza you want the same?" asked Amy "yes" i replied man im hungry an i still cant cook well i can a bit.

Time passed now ther was only 1 hour left an well im not in to parties that much but i still wanted to look good.So i had a good shower , shaved my legs an then got ready, put on a little bit of makeup,curled my hair,which has growned alot ,then it was time to go.For some reason ive got a good an bad feeling about this or maybe a bad feeling.

"Jess your looking nice,"said Lea aww shes not looking bad herself.

"You dont look bad your self," i said an she was blushing she was wearing an pink spaghetti top with a jean skirt.We all wore ready but Amy was still puting on her makeup god how long can people take it takes me only 10 min or maybe more well,ok it takes me long but not an hour.

"Come on Amy we'll going to be late!" lea shouted

"hey im going to get the car ,anyway its my turn to drive ill see you guys down ther ok," i said .An yes at last i passed my driving test,an well me,Amy an lea we share this realy nice nissan car we buyed it together because i didnt have enough money an Lea wanted to buy a car aswell,soo we put our money together but we needed a bit more an Amy said that when she passes her driving test she will put her money with ours an then we could buy a car an well share.An yeah i havnt got my hayley that my dad promised to buy,its my fault because i ran away before i turned 18.I went out to the car an for some reason it felt like some one was watching me.Then i saw that Lea an Amy wore here an we went of Amy told me where to go an gave me directions.

We arrived to a night club called The Works it looked really good an god there was this long queu to get in.An im soo not goin to queu up.An just then this tall sexy good looking guy came up to use an said.

"God i was waiting for u guys"he said.What! Why was he waiting for us an how does he know us well i think he nows Amy an lea but me i have never met him in my life.An hes staring at me aww those lovely green eyes.Wait i still dont know who he is.

"Jess this is Ric,Ric this is Jess," said Amy .So his name is Ric an hes very very hot.But wait why was he waiting for us.An i got my anser before i could even say anything.

"An Jess you know i told you i had a brother well here he is," amy said. Ohh soo hes amy's brother that means hes 19,because me amy an lea are all 18 an well amy always said that she had a brother who was only one years older then her.But i never new he was that hot wait Jess you cant say that you know that hes your best mates brother.

"Oh ok,Hi how are you," i said an then just got lost in his eyes.

"Hey im fine thank you ,what about you?" an hes got a cute voice aswell an hes smiling aww those lips if only i could kiss them.No wot about Rob but i havn't met him in 2 years he wont know anything an he might be with one of those girls from chicks.Yeah im over Rob i dont love him anymore an i need to move on with my life.

"Yeah im fine.."wait where did amy an lea go an i guess ric new what i was goin to say next cause he said

"They went in.You coming?" anywhere with you Ric but what about the long queu god im not queuing up ill rather go home.But before i could say anything Ric grabbed my hand an pulled me to the front doors where does body gaurds wearing their black suits wore standing.He..i mean Ric got something out of his back pocket an showed one of the gaurds,an then the gaurd looked at me an then back at Ric an let use in,cool i dont have to queu up,which i wasnt anyway.

"Wow what was that,how did he let use in?" i asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey stop asking questions an follow me," said Ric smiling

"Oh,ok,"

He opened the door for me to enter the club.An Oh MY GOD..The club was packed with people.Ric took my hand an pulled me with him throw the crowd of people untill we reached Amy an Lea an these two other boys,I had no idea who they wore.

"Ric,Jess meet Reece my...boyfriend,"Amy said

What! she has a boyfriend an i don't know anything about it.

"An,this is Josh..my..umm boyfriend,"Lea said.

What! thats it,why didn't they tell me anything about ther boyfriends.

"Look Jess,we are really sorry for not telling you.We wanted to surprise you," said Amy

Surprise more like shock.

"An we...,"

Before amy could say more I had to stop her.I really didn't care they could go out with who ever they like i don't have no problem with that.

"Guys,I dont care,it doesn't have anything to do with me.So just chill.An lets have some fun," I said meaning every word.

An just after I said all of that I noticed that Ric was still holding my hand.I was looking down at it,an I think he noticed because he quickly removed his hand from mine.An he was blushing.

We had some drink.An Amy an Reece,I think thats his name,went to dance an so did Lea an Josh.Which left me an Ric,as you lot know im not the person who makes conversation with people alot.We wore in silance for a few minutes untill Ric broke it.The silance i mean.

"So..umm do you want another drink?" he asked.

"Umm..ill have an orange juice,Please," I said.

"Ok,I'll go an get some,"

He went,an after a few minutes he came back but not with orange juice.

"Hey, I said I wanted orange juice not ach.."

"Yes I Know,Sorry they said that they don't do juice after 7 o'clock,"

He gave me my wine.I drunk it all in one go.An I think that was when i got drunk.The wine was really stroung.

"Slow down Jess," said Ric.

I ingnored him an took his beer from him an started to drink it.I was almost fininshed with it when Ric snatched it from me.

"Jess,Thats enough your really drunk...,"

I couldnt hear him anymore and that was when everything went black.


End file.
